Rise to Power
by Kylandor
Summary: Everything in the universe has a time where it began, so too does the Emperor's reign and his power. Prequel to Metal Gear Solid:Return of the Gods. 5 Chapters up, rated T for violence, langauge and death.
1. Can do anything but beat me

Chapter One - Can do anything but beat me

* * *

Dr. Draken's Lab, 2012 A.D. Unaltered Timeline.

* * *

His fist felt like a steel pillar slamming into her stomach as she flew into the wall, could it be?

The Emperor stood there with a Katana in his hand and shrugs his shoulders and sarcastically asks "I thought you could do anything, surely you can defeat another teenager right?"  
A blond teen tried to slam his foot into his face acting like a monkey but the Emperor just grabs his foot and twisted him around easily and then slammed the butt of his sword into his stomach sending him flying towards Kim who groaned as Ron hit her at 12 miles per hours. Shego who was watching said "Not bad Mr. Zenji not bad at all." The Emperor then said "Heh, it won't be long before I become Emperor of this planet, these buffoons gave you a hard time? don't make me laugh." Draken then said "Now about the pay for the Durantium Composite sword, I'll take it in cash as agreed right?" The Emperor gives an evil stare to Draken and slams his sword's business end into his heart saying "I'm sorry you'll have to take steel instead, I'm short on cash." Draken falls lifeless onto the floor as Shego was petrified by the horrible stare in the boy's eyes that looked at her, Shego then said "I'll just leave now.".

Kim got up to her horror, even though he was her enemy and a criminal that doesn't mean she wanted him dead, imprisoned but not dead. As Shego ran towards the exit the Emperor made various hand signs fast and then gripped his right arm tightly and held it down, an electrical sphere began to form in his hand and he yelled "Chidori!" and charged at Shego, impaling her heart from behind with his justu and after it ended she dropped to the ground lifeless. Kim stood in horror as she has witnessed the deaths of two people and could do nothing about it. The Emperor looked up and simply said "Heh, I'll let you and your friend live, as that is a worse fate then death due to the fact you could not save these people despite publicly claiming nothing is out of your ability, so much for the great Possible name Kim, till next time." after he finished he jumped at the roof and slammed his sword into it with a lighting current flowing through it, which crackled and destroyed a large part of the roof nearly instantly destroying it. Kim just started crying as she could no longer hold the stress inside her caused by two people being killed in front of her and she was helpless to aid them.

* * *

Six weeks later, Oakland, California.

* * *

A massive and mostly blue painted Laboratory was the scene of this one boy's residence, his orange hair, big glasses, perfectly white labcoat and purple gloves was turning a screw on his time machine and then said with confidence "Finally, my time machine is repaired, those beetle like drones really damaged the lab, if it were not for my greatest invention, the frequency plasma blaster, I would not have repelled the stealthy shadow that attacked the lab.". The massive doors to the lab opened and a girl's voice yelled "Dexter a friend of yours is here!".

Dexter then turned 180 degrees instantly and yelled "Is it Ray Zenji?" The girl then yelled back saying "Yes that's his name!.". Walking down the stairs was a girl with blond hair fixed in two pigtails and Ray Zenji, the boy who slaughtered Shego and Dr. Draken without hesitation. Dexter looked up and said "Thank you Dee Dee, so what is it that you, the wandering terror seeks from me, Dexter Boy Genius!?" Ray then said "I heard you had information about a threat to my goals in the US East Coast in a city called Townsville." Dexter then said "Yes their names will be given to you once you do a favor, no two favors for me." Ray then said "Name them old friend." Dexter then said "There are some unusual pheromone signatures around the globe, whilst I can see them with hand based devices, they don't work as well as the original and I need to finish upgrading my friend Coop's battle mech with sensors." Ray then says "Where do I head off to Dex?" Dexter then says "Orchid Bay, Texas." Ray then says "And the other favor?" Dexter then says "I want you to investigate the claims of alien activity in a Canadian city, Moose Jaw Heights." Ray then says "Piece of cake." Dexter grabs a 7up soda can from his lab coat and opens it, and after drinking the soda says "Good luck." Ray then says "Thanks."

* * *

To be Continued.


	2. Out of you're league

Chapter 2 - Out of you're league

* * *

Orchid Bay City, Texas, one week later

* * *

Ray entered the city through the forest and saw a 14 year old girl get slammed into a tree by something, he grinned and said to himself "So this is the Te Xuan Ze, pathetic!". Ray began performing handsigns and then yelled "Bijuu Summoning Justu!", bit his thumb and slammed his hand into the ground. Various Japanese seals started to expand form his hand as a massive cloud of smoke appeared and there was a creature with nine tails, undoubtedly a fox but it was about the size of a five story skyscraper.

A dog next to the girl then said "Blimey, just what in the world do you think that is June?", the girl responded saying "I have no idea but whatever it is, it is going down!" The Kyuubi laughed and said "Oh? you call me to smite this little girl, and just who are you to use my power?" Ray grinned and said "I'm not summoning you for battle, you're going to be absorbed." The Kyuubi tried to whip its tail at Ray but he jumped and his right arm turned into a moving shadow whip and slammed into the Kyuubi, then it began to expand around it and the Kyuubi was helpless to resist as it couldn't move as the Shadow whip was expanding in all directions, before encompassing the Kyuubi. June just stood there mesmerized by the massive shadow as it began to shrink and reform into Ray's right hand.

Ray grinned as his eyes turned red and the pupil expanded and was a up/down slant, his fingers became claws, whiskers formed on his cheeks and his teeth grew far more sharper not to mention the red energy whips swirling around him. Ray then said "You have something I want Te Xuan Ze, and its your bracelet!.

* * *

Six seconds ago, Dexter's lab

* * *

Dexter was monitoring his sensors and asked himself "One ship that looks like a 70's non-flying saucer UFO, who and what keeps visiting Moose Jaw Heights, Canada?"

* * *

Orchid Bay City, Texas

* * *

June laughed and said "You're out of your league, I deal with big monsters all the time, your just a kid!" Ray grins and says "I'm two years older then you little girl, and this thing is not just a giant monster that steps on things, watch this." as he finishes talking he punches the air and a massive red slightly transparent arm that has reddish bubbles inside it flies at June too fast for her to dodge, it grabs her and rises high and then slams into the ground at sixty miles an hour. June groans in pain as she can no longer move due to the pain of being slammed into hard earth at the average freeway speed limit. Ray starts laughing with a more animalistic voice and says "Your right about one thing, You're out of you're league, but you are the one who is out of their league, not me, little girl." he starts walking slowly towards June while holding her in his monstrous extended arm's grip. The dog then yells while jumping at him saying "Hands off June creep!" but a red chakra tail slams out and slams him back into the ground, soon Ray's entire body is engulfed with a fox-like chakra cloak that connects to his extended arm, Ray then says to the dog "Pathetic, a talking dog that can't fight tries to save a girl destined to either die or live in the hospital, don't worry however as I am not without mercy, I will spare the girl's life and even heal the injuries I've inflicted, as I said, I want that bracelet." June groans and says "You wont get away with this, my friends will kick your butt!" Ray laughs and says "Not really, as after this little fight I'm leaving the country for a much bigger prize.".

As Ray reaches June he grabs the bracelet and slides it off a paralyzed June, he then clips it on and his tail pierces the heart of a giant dinosaur like monster he is now able to see, killing it instantly." June is then released by the grip and the cloak dissipates like a foam.

The Dog gets up as it wasn't hurt bad and charges at Ray, who puts his hand on June's arm and a red glow begins to heal and close her wounds, June stands up and asks "Why did you heal me?" Ray then says "I told you, I would heal your injuries, once I'm done with this bracelet I'll give it back to you, I don't need it anymore as I've identified the frequency to see these things and added it to my chakra sensory." he waves his hand as he walks away from a confused June and Monroe and says "Till next time Te Xuan Ze."

* * *

Dexter's lab, one week later

* * *

Ray grabs the bracelet that Dexter successfully duplicated and says "Better return this to June, you have the blueprints right?" Dexter then says "Yeah, but don't you need one?" Ray then says "My eyes have adapted to this bracelet's sensor pattern and now can see it when I'm in Kyuubi mode." Dexter then says "Now all you need to do is investigate Moose Jaw and I'll tell you about townsville's threat." Ray walks off saying "Yeah."

* * *

Orchid Bay, one week later

* * *

June wakes up to see her bracelet on the table and an open window, she closes the window and says to herself "He must be a man of his word."

* * *

Canadian, US Border

* * *

Ray walks by a large amount of dead Canadian Mounties and says "Pathetic excuse for a national Calvary I've ever seen. My next stop is Moose Jaw Heights and an investigation of Alien Activity, this might take a while.

* * *

To be Continued....


	3. Moose Jaw Heights

Chapter Three - Moose Jaw Heights

* * *

Moose Jaw Heights, Saskatchewan, Canada

* * *

Ray walks up to a small lake and dives into it, swimming towards the city's small fishing pier, when he reaches the pier he gets out of the water to the shock of a local fisherman. The Fisherman asked "Who are you?" Ray turned his head to face the fisherman and said "I'm just here to investigate UFOs." The Fisherman then sat down and said "Ah, another UFO crazy maniac." Ray then asks "Who's the first UFO crazy maniac?" The fisherman then says "Mr. Parker, I dont know his first name but I know his address." Ray then asks "I might have information he might find interesting, can you tell me his address?" The Fisherman nods and writes it down on a piece of paper and hands it to Ray who grabs it and looks at it, then says "Thanks, till next time." he walks off without asking the fisherman's name.

* * *

Moose Jaw Heights High (yes it's a mouthfull.)

* * *

Ray walks past the sidewalk when a local police officer drives up and asks "Aren't you supposed to be in school kid? or are you just late?". Ray then responds "Oh I'm not from around here, I'm a tourist, you see I managed to pass school and get emancipated in the US and I'm visiting Canada because of the scenery, that and I have a friend who moved here a while ago." The officer then says "If you're a tourist where is your travel visa?" Ray hands him a visa and the officer then hands it back saying "Looks legit to me, have a good day here in Canada." the officer then drives off and Ray continues walking down the street towards Mr. Parker's address when a kid on a skateboard with a helmet with a skull on it crashes into him and says "Watch we're your going squirt!" Ray gets up and says "I think that's my line seeing yo-" the kid slams his fist into Ray's face catching him off guard and then the kid laughs saying "Duncan Paine is my name, don't forget it cause I run this school." Ray gets up and his bruise heals instantly and he says "Ah a typical school bully, I have no time for a coward like you.".

Duncan growls in anger and charges Ray with his fist but is stopped by Ray grabbing his fist with ease, Ray stares at the shocked bully and says to his face "Did I say coward? I meant wimp, you hit like a six year old girl." Duncan tries to kick him in the shin but Ray drops down and sweep kicks Duncan on the ground then stands up and says "Nice try wimp, don't mess with the big boys, even though we seem to be the same age, I have far more combat experience then you, I'm not even breaking a sweat here!" Ray laughs as he says the final line and walks off laughing.

* * *

Parker Residence, Moose Jaw Heights

* * *

The doorbell rings and Mr. Parker runs up to the door and opens it to see a 16 year old teen with a piece of paper in his hand in front of him, Ray opens the conversation saying "Are you Mr. Parker? I've heard that you're interested in alien activity." Mr. Parker then asks "Everybody thinks I'm crazy but looks like I'm not huh, you have proof, is that why you came here?"  
Ray then says "No, I'm here to investigate unusual activity concerning Moose Jaw Heights, I'm from the US and I have a friend there who has been watching a UFO fly around here on a nearly weekly basis but is unable to release his studies due to, complications." Mr. Parker's son walks up to the door and asks "Is this another one of your UFO club buddies Dad?" Mr. Parker then says "No but he's interested, why don't you go back to you're room, don't you have a cold Noah?" Noah walks up the stairs and Ray notices the watch he has is blinking and asks "That's a strange watch." Mr. Parker then says "He said he got it from a yard sale that his friend Betty showed him." Ray is now curious and asks "Mind if I come in?"

* * *

Parker Residence, Moose Jaw Heights, one hour later

* * *

Ray sets down his cup of coffee and asks "Interesting, so you've also seen this ship recently?" Mr. Parker then says "Yes, I saw it fly over the school and a white beam came from it and I saw something fly up the beam but I couldn't make out what it was, the ship looked like something from a 1970's futuristic show but I know I saw it fly very fast all the way to the sky."

Ray grabs his cell phone and calls somebody, on the other end is Dexter who says "Dexter, Boy Genius speaking." Ray then asks "Dexter, do you know of a Mr. Parker?" Dexter then says "Yes he made several attempts to reveal the object I'm trackin- it's heading to your location now!" Ray got up instantly and a green outline formed in the air and he held a large Katana to the shock of Mr. Parker, a sound was heard and then there was silence." he put the phone to his ear and said "Where is it, track it!" Dexter then said "No use, it left the solar system, but I'm reading one less life sign in the house." Ray then says "Can't you track its warp signature?" Dexter then says "No, it's using a primitive Hyperspace drive, while it's slow you cant trace it without knowing the signatures of the drive itself, and since this is a UFO, I haven't seen and analysed its drive, and it always leaves too fast to perform a complex sensor scan, and my quick scans only show me that it usually carries at least One human life sign, sometimes two." Ray's face looks more serious and then Ray says "Is the physiological data of one of the humans Noah Parker?" Dexter then says "Mr. Parker's son? hold on let me check." a few seconds pass and Dexter says "You're correct, one of the passengers is definitely Noah Parker, why?" Ray "It seems he's involved in this somehow, did you get any insignia on that craft?" Dexter then says "What the? how did I miss this, it's a Galactic Guardian insignia." Ray then says "Who are the Galactic Guardians?" Dexter then says "Their a group that enforces over 16,000 star system's sovereignty which is over one tenth the galaxy's estimated star amount, not to mention they have loose ties to the Galactic Federation whom of which I met a bounty hunter who works for them, Samus Aran." Ray then says "Never mind about the Federali, I know about them, tell me more concerning the Guardians' human members." Dexter then says "I only know four human members, someone named Betty, and three guys who never told me their names, we met last year on a mission to try and stop some sentient human sized bi-pedal cat named Maximus I.Q. who was working with my rival, Mandark on trying to conquer Earth." Ray then says "Did Betty ever tell you her residence or phone number?" Dexter then says "All she said was that she lived in Moose Jaw Heights, Canada." Ray then says "Thanks, that will be all." Dexter then says "Give me a call if you need any more information." Ray then hangs up and his sword is consumed by his shadow whip which reforms into his right hand, Ray then says to Mr. Parker "Sorry about all this, do you know anyone named Betty?" Mr. Parker's hands shakingly point to a list of addresses on the wall and Ray walks up to it and looks at Betty's address, Ray then says "Time to pay this girl a visit."

* * *

Meanwhile... Dexter's Lab, six minutes later

* * *

Dexter walks around his terminals and then says to himself "Computer, dial Coop." the lab's intercom then gives out someone's voice, the guy says "Hey Dex, whats up?" Dexter then says "Have you ever met a group called the Galactic Guardians?" Coop then says "Nope, why?" Dexter then says "It seems their flight path around Canada Intersects with your return path when you re-enter the planet, can you patrol 20 miles above Toronto for an hour and report any ships entering Earth Orbit?" Coop then says "No problem, by the way, MEGAS' Sensor modifications and engine modifications work great, thanks Dex." Dexter grins and says "No problem, anytime Coop, tell Kiva and Jamie I said hi." Coop then says "Will do, later." the communication ends.

* * *

20 miles above Toronto, MEGAS

* * *

Coop is watching the sensor system that Dexter taught him how to Operate, out of all the gear heads who talked about advanced technology, Dexter was the only one he understood enough to actually get it (not to mention Dexter explained what Gorrath tried to do when he went after Kiva's great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother).

Suddenly after twenty minutes of watching a red blip was on the console and it said "Guardian Patrol Cruiser bearing 3-6-1-9-0 Coarse Moose Jaw, Canada" Coop called Dexter on the Intercom and said "The Console says Guardian Patrol Cruiser, and its headed to Moose Jaw, bearing 3-6-1-9-0." Dexter then said "It went to the Tau Ceti System then, track it's coarse and it's exit point so I can predict it's destination." Coop then said "Can do." Dexter then said "By the way I don't hear Kiva or Jamie's backseat driving, were are they?" Coop then says "Jamie finally go the nerve to ask Kiva on a date, their probably at the beach now, I kinda took MEGAS without letting them know." the sensor console suddenly showed various unknown signals and Coop then said "Whoa! a bunch of unknowns just appeared bearing multiple vectors, closest one is 5-1-2-7-4 and on an intercept coarse with the Guardian Patrol Cruiser."

Dexter then says "I got them, their Maximus's A.I. ships, I'm prepping the Ion Cannon to support you, smash those ships." Coop then grins and says "With pleasure Dex."

Coop moves the gearshift from Neutral to Intercept bad guys and MEGAS begins flying towards the ships pursuing the Patrol Cruiser, and before they could react, MEGAS Slammed it's fists into one of the unknown ships making it explode, the other ships break off the chase and head towards MEGAS which begins fireing orange energy beams from its arms which retracted the fists to a gattling gun like turret which was aimed at the enemy ships. Coop yells and slams his face into a red button and MEGAS flies towards the remaining ships and tears them apart with a giant flaming sword held in it's hands and now only six enemy ships remain, they begin fireing blue lasers that bounce off MEGAS like nothing, Coop laughs and says on the intercom "This all you got chumps?" MEGAS then slams into two of them with its fists and kicks a third into pieces, MEGAS grabs the fourth and slams it into the last ship. MEGAS dusts off its hands and Coop says "Piece of cake." the Patrol Cruiser then hails Coop and a 16 year old teenage girl is on the screen, she says "This is Captain Betty of the Galactic Guardians, I owe you my thanks for wiping out Maximus' Invasion force." Coop then says "Ha, you call that an invasion force, that was nothing!" suddenly a green laser hits MEGAS and Coop hears a familiar voice on the Intercom, its Gorrath and he said "Well if it isn't the monkey boy who keeps thwarting my plans, it's time you faced me and my mechs once more earther!." Coop then says "Alright you alien chump, first I have to wipe out these chumps who cant fight over beef jerkey, I gotta watch the skies for ships and now you're gonna make me late for Wrestling match 2012? its on pal!" Coop slams the gearshift to Beat up the Glorft and MEGAS flies towards the army of Glorft mechs, MEGAS Starts tearing them up and the others start shooting at MEGAS which flies up and the weapons hit other glorft Mechs, MEGAS then slams its fists together and a shockwave wipes out the other glorft mechs, some others team up and shoot at MEGAS which takes the hits, Coop grabs his PS2 Dualshock and hits random buttons and MEGAS Turns around and fires six missiles destroying the Glorft Mechs, MEGAS then flies really fast away from the mechs, Gorrath then says "Scared earther, you're not getting away!" Coop then says "I've always wanted to use these, bye bye chumps." Gorrath then sees his intercom detect radiation signatures and he yells "Fall back!" A massive missile launcher rises out of MEGAS' left shoulder and Coop presses a button that says "Nuke the bad guys." an array of missiles fire, the Glorft shoot all but one which impacts and explodes in a massive spherical fireball that wipes out all the mechs except Gorrath's, he then says "I'll be back earther, and next time I'll wipe that smile off your monkey face!" Coop then says "Yeah yeah yeah, heard it before, now get lost chump, I think I hear your mom calling."

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Last Favor

Chapter Four - Last Favor

* * *

six minutes later, Betty's House

* * *

Ray stood there smiling an evil grin as the Kyuubi's cloak engulfed him and he had his sword at some salesman's head, Betty beamed down and only saw more suffering, Ray then said "Well, well, well what do we have here, a little girl who fights for non-terran forces, traitor." Betty is unarmed and in civilian clothing but does have martial arts, she jump kicks at Ray but he grabs her foot effortlessly and twists her 360 degrees and then says "You're a Galactic Guardian Captain? don't make me laugh." Betty is terrified as Ray slams her into the ground at 30 miles an hour, then picks her up and says "Tell me everything you know about that ship you fly here on a weekly basis."

* * *

four hours later, Dexter's Lab

* * *

Dexter opened the conversation while staring at the computer screen that had various words displayed on it, he said "According to the mind scan, the ship is a Guardian Cruiser she captains, that's all I needed, time for the last favor, you're favor." Dexter grabs his 7up can and then says "The Powerpuff Girls, that's their group name, their individual names are Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, could you do me one last favor however." Ray then says "Heh, don't worry, I wont kill them, rather I'm going to recruit them, what better way to deal with great power then to add it to you're own." Dexter then says "Thanks." Dexter grabs a backpack and then says "I'm going with you, I haven't seen Blossom since Mandark tried to conquer the world and I had to team up with the PPG to take him down, that was four years ago." Ray then says teasingly "Sure I don't mind, besides, you like Blossom don't you." Dexter's face turns cherry red and yells "I do not!" Ray walks from a steaming Dexter saying "Yeah, yeah, I wont tell her."

* * *

Eight weeks later, US East Coast,Outskirts of Townsville, New Jersey (Beware of Fuzzy Lumpkins! Short temper!)

* * *

Ray took a deep breath and exhaled then said "Ah, the sweet smell of potential power, how you holding up Dex?", Dexter was behind him lugging his giant backpack across the forest.  
Dexter look up and saw the city in the distance and a shack with a pink creature rushing them yelling "Stay away from mah prop-perty!"(that's how he pronounces it, yes, he is a freak.)

Ray sighs and slams his fist into the creature's gut before it can slug Ray, the creature falls down groaning in pain, Ray looks down grinning and says "Nice try, but I'm far more powerful then you, don't worry about your property, I'm not here for it, I'm here to find the Powerpuff Girls, tell me where they are and I'll let you live."

Fuzzy got up and pointed to the three colored half arc rainbow and said "That there them power-puffs, why?" Ray grins and says "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to kill them, but I am going to rough them up a bit." Dexter then says "Just don't kill them or involve me." Ray's entire body began engulfed by the Kyuubi's cloak and three tails emerged, he then said with an animalistic tone "Three for three huh, lets see how strong they are!" Ray instantly jumps towards the girls.

* * *

Same time, Above the skies of townsville

* * *

Blossom notices a massive red glow heading towards them but it's too late, three red chakra tails grab each of the girls and slam them 120 miles per hour into the street blowing up a random empty car, Blossom gets up and rubs her head groaning in pain, to see a monstorous teenage boy staring with the intent to kill at her and her sisters. Kyuubi Ray roars and a shockwave sends the girls flying across the streets at 60 miles an hour towards a skyscraper, the monsterous teen then rushes towards them, each of his tails forming a Rasengan, the girls then try to fly away but the creature roars again slamming them back to the ground, by the time they get up again it slams it's tails into each of them, the Rasengan sends them flying in a spiral towards the Mayor's House.

* * *

Mayor's House

* * *

The 6 year old sized Mayor grabs a cup of coffee and suddenly the PPG fly into his office in pain, they get up and say in unison "Our turn freak!" they fly out fast and the Mayor puts on popcorn in his microwave oven and watches the girls fly towards a fox like creature with a red aura.

* * *

Center Plaza, Townsville, Ground Zero

* * *

Ray says to himself "This might take four tails, time to get serious." Another tail starts to form as the girls fly at him, when it completes, he roars in anger as he starts bleeding all over, the blood merges with the chakra and he is now a four tailed fox/human like creature with white eyes and his mouth is a white energy shaped like teeth, he Roars loudly and slams his claws into the ground sending a shockwave across the center plaza and hits the girls sending them flying back towards the Mayor's office to see the Mayor Eating popcorn and drinking his coffee, they get up and see a massive crater where the four tails stands. Kyuubi Ray says with a very animalistic tone "Surrender girls, you're no match for me, I require your services and it seems you would only despise me if I recruited you otherwise, join me and I will let the people of this city live." The girls fly futilely at the creature which simply throws them off with it's tails, the Kyuubi stands and gives them a double middle finger before jumping high to a standing skyscraper and crosses it's claws, it yells "Kage Bunshin no Justu!" and another four tails appears from a cloud of smoke next to it, the real Ray roars and massive amounts of chakra sphere rip out of its body, Dexter flies up to the girls and says "Please surrender, he'll take the whole city with you!" the girls stare scared out of their minds, but they still try to rush him, the kyuubi clone rushes its tails at them and they fly back, they shoot their laser eyes at the original who doesn't even flinch, the lasers have no effect what-so-ever, The girls then yell "Stop! We surrender!" the chakra spheres return the the creature and the clone explodes in a cloud of smoke, the cloak contracts and Ray emerges and his wounds heal near-instantly, he jumps all the way down 10 stories and sustains the fall without any difficulty and rushes up to the PPG, he then says "It's about time, man you girls are stubborn when it comes to trying to fight a fight you cant win, get your personal belongings ready, we disembark for Jersey City next week, I'll persuade you're school teachers to ignore this time period we'll be gone, Dexter, I have a favor to ask you."

* * *

To be continued...


	5. True Origin

Chapter Five - True Origin

* * *

Four Years Later, Tokyo outskirts, Japan.

* * *

The Massive Robot with the name EVA-01 inscribed on it's armor slammed its fist into Dexter's DexBot-2000 and sent it flying towards a skyscraper, six monstorous robots dropped down only to be smashed around by MEGAS, suddenly a massive fox like creature with orange fur and nine tails slammed into the city and roared, the shockwave from the roar alone wiped out half the city, it then slammed its claws together and started to pull them away forming a massive sphere of swirling red energy and then it yelled in a roaring tone "Kyuubi Grand Rasengan!" and slammed it into the ground, the Dex-Bot2000 emitted a blue shield around itself and MEGAS as the blast tore apart the remaining Mass Production EVA and sent EVA-01 and EVA-02 flying towards the mountains, the city itself was destroyed and looked as if it was hit by a nuclear bomb.

Dexter opened a comm channel to MEGAS and said "Hurry up, activate the flux unit before Zeus comes online!" Kiva responded saying "If I Activate it now, he'll be sent 500 years into the past, not six!" Dexter then yelled back "Sensors show Closed space gathering around NERV HQ, if we don't act now it will be too late, even time travel will fail under these conditions!".

A voice was heard all around, that of a robotic girl's voice, it said "Activating Zeus, pilot Haruhi is now forming closed space, awaiting next directives".

Coop yelled and slammed his face into the blue button on the dashboard as Kiva yelled "No!", almost instantly a massive blue vortex opened up near the Kyuubi and it jumped into it, the vortex closed just as the Massive Zeus rose from the devastated NERV HQ, Dexter then yelled "We have to pull back now!, if we don't figure out his co-ordinates its all useless, time travel only sends up to a parallel universe, it's just not possible for inter-universal time travel!".

They tried to escape but it was too late, Blue energy giants called Celestrials began slicing through MEGAS and the Dex-Bot 2000 with their arms, and the scene turned black, NERV had won.

* * *

1516 A.D., Feudal Japan

* * *

His quest was over as Jack stood over a burning and dying Aku, having defeated the creature and saved his land, however he had no choice but to head back towards the day after he was flung into the future, he saved his land and now must rule as Emperor, but a massive vortex opened up and a massive fox like creature slammed into the ruins of the city, and 3 energy beams followed until they landed on his head and were simple girls. The Creature then said "Just great, Feudal Japan, Four hundred and ninety eight years off coarse, it doesn't matter however, we must hurry and train, this gives us the opportunity to become far stro-" he was interrupted by the war cry of Jack as he jumped at the creature with his sword ready, one of the Kyuubi's tails compacted and wrapped it around Jack, trapping him. The Kyuubi lifted its tail up and said "I am not you're enemy, where is Dexter, did he not come back to aid you."

Dexter stood up and said "I know you, you're Ray Zenji, but I didn't expect to see you for another six years." Kyuubi Ray responded saying "That doesn't matter, our plan failed and Zeus activated, our only hope is to uncover the Valkyrian ruins that show the map to the Xel'Naga Temple, from there I can search for the vial of blood containing Total Psionic DNA, only then can I stand up to Zeus five hundred years from now." He sets down Jack and forms into a human and easily lands down without the PPG's help, he then says "Jack, I will not bother you, congratulations on defeating Aku, but I must leave unhindered, do not follow or send for me, Dexter, you will return to the future with the PPG and give me updates on History, go to the year 1993 and do not leave California or enter its coastal regions, I must not be disturbed no matter how much I want to avert the day I lost everything, as I would not have my desire to explore the secrets of the world and thus Zeus would go unhindered, a fate greater in evil then the destruction of an entire city."

* * *

Six years later, Xel'Naga Temple at Alexandria, Egypt.

* * *

Walking around the Pyramid past dead Egyptian guards was Ray as his hands started to shake as he unrolled the scroll open and knew instantly what was inscribed, a massive amount of information implanted itself in his brain as he fell to the ground, he got up and said to himself "My, my blood was always this powerful?" he then laughs as if he was consumed by power then said to himself "So much I can do, only God has more power then me, what should I do first hmmm."

* * *

1944, June 6, Nazi Ocupied France, D-Day

* * *

The battleship guns fell silent as the landing craft hit the beach, when the doors of the Higgins boats opened up, it was a slaughter, but one man took hundreds of bullets unfazed and fired his M1 Garand into the bunkers with unerring accuracy, with no misses he sniped off the Gunners and then marched forward commanding the surviving members of his squad, it was unmistakeably a 36 year old Ray Zenji, his face however showed the impression that he endured all those years in war and difficulty, and it had hardened his heart so much that he seemed to kill the Germans without hesitation, however he did instantly recognize Youth Soldiers and incapacitated them in their legs, the inexperienced youths were the first to surrender in the ensuing hell that followed, Ray fired his Garand at one of the bunkers but a blue energy outlined the shot, the entire bunker went up in a massive explosion as the Germans around the hilltop MG posts started to desert their posts in fear of being killed by the god-like US Soldier.

* * *

Hanoi, North Vietnam, 1965, Operation Endgame

* * *

US Forces marched into the capital as the North Vietnamese troops were in full retreat, one of the men watching over the operation was Ray Zenji, now a Brigadier General who demanded and was always allowed to fight on the battlefield with his squads when they were severely undermanned or outnumbered and cut off from reinforcements (which he personally and alone penetrated the lines to bring organization and push back into US lines or capture and hold a supply depote waiting for reinforcements), after six months the US announced their occupation of North Vietnam and in 1972, annexed it to South Vietnam, unifying the country and in 1985, it joined a new alliance called NPTO (North Pacific Treaty Organization), a group of Democratic Countries that were surfacing in the Pacific after the defeat of the communists in 1965, shortly after, Ray Zenji was awarded the Medal of Honor for securing various fronts with his men personally while at the same time rescuing Prisoners of War without assistance or backup with unerring success, it was rumored that during these operations the Viet Cong called and referred him as the Demon Soldier, because they claimed he was his own army, literally.

* * *

Kennedy Space Center, USA, 1993

* * *

Ray looked over the Space Center as he saw hundreds of armed gunmen seize the facility and isolate it, SWAT attempted two attacks and failed and its rumored that the National Guard are en route, Ray sighs as he has no intention to negotiate, only taking hostages to delay attacks, he watches as he goes higher and higher up the elevator towards an unusualy designed rocket with no jet exhausts but a blue colored engine that is being fueled by Miniaturized Thermonuclear Power Plants instead of solid rocket fuel that was apparently ready to launch, Ray entered the ship with Dexter and the power puff girls, he sat down on the seat and said "Prepare for liftoff, countdown two minutes.". The Clock on the ground ticked T Minus 0:01:59 and continued counting down until it reached 0:00:00.

The weirdly looking engined glowed a blinding white light and the ship began to slowly lift off without any flame, but as the ship took off it was apparent that the surface it launched from was melted and fused in as if it endured insane temperatures, the Armed men were nowhere to be seen as they had all loaded onto the ship without knowledge to the rest of the US, six days passed since the launch and it was revealed no hostage was executed despite what cameras revealed, it was all a bluff, no-one died, even the SWAT miraculously survived the supposed fatal shots, it was revealed that they entered a coma just before the bullets impacted, "It was as if something intervened with the laws of physics" said confused scientists, and each of the men believed God saved them.

* * *

Orbit of Mars, 1993.

* * *

Ray's body began to rapidly de-age until he looked 16 years old again, his pupils turned from a cyan color back to the normal black color, the ship was seen to be in the orbit of Mars and moving past it at massive speeds, in six days it reached Mars since liftoff.

Ray said to Dexter sitting next to him on his left "Prepare the Jump drive." Dexter began pushing buttons and moving switches as Ray turned to Blossom on his right and said "Alert the Marines, we're jumping to the Tau Ceti System, it was the closest star on the Valkyrian Chart.". The Ship began to move slower until it halted perfectly, free of inertia the ship was encased by a white flash that moved from the ship's aft to its front, and it disappeared.

* * *

Orbit of third Gas Giant in Tau Ceti System, 1993, two seconds after jump

* * *

The Ship apears by another white flash that opened up and moved in a horizontal line, materializing the ship nearly instantly, Ray then said to Dexter "The Stars look so different, see that little dot over there, that's the Sol system, our home." Dexter then said "Sensors read a population of four point two billion people on the Earth sized planet on the other side of the Jovian Class Planet we're orbiting." Ray responded saying "Plot an Interception to orbit coarse so we can get a reading of how advanced they are." his tone seemed more serious as if he had endured experience longer then any human being could ever have.

The Ship moved rather fast and in two minutes it was in orbit of an Earth Like world that apparently was a Super continent world, Ray then said to Dexter "Report." Dexter then said "They seem to be in the technological era similar to that of 1612, however some unusual readings are coming up, its as if almost half the world are fledgling psionics, I'm reading one valkyria near the Northern edge of the planet, it's a frozen island sir.". The Ship entered the atmosphere and soon it slowed down and landed almost straight up like a tower, the people around the city began to flock around it, including a young man with a blue arrow shaped mark on his head, a door opened and a rope extended to the surface, dropping down were two people, Dexter and Ray.

The young man revealed himself saying "Greetings, my name is Aang, this is my wife, Katara." the Woman next to him in a blue dress bowed and said "Hi, welcome to the Northern Water Tribe, where do you come from?" Ray then said "Aang, you're blood has interest to me, would it be too much if I asked you a favor, if you wish you may take armed guards with you for security up to the spire of my ship." Aang then asked with a puzzled voice "What do you need?" Ray grinned and said "I need you to put your hand on something for me."

* * *

Artifact Room of the 2125 ft. Rocket, center section, just 430 ft. above the Nuclear Energy System.

* * *

Aang placed his hand on the console and it lit up and said "Input Command." Ray then said "Show star co-ordinates of Tortana, Telemetros System." a number in an unusual languagesimilar to Egyptian hieroglyphics appeared on the screen, Ray then said to Dexter "Download the information, we have a jump to make, prepare the Marines for an invasion of a country called Gallia."

* * *

Six weeks later, Orbit of Tortana, Earth like planet with similar Continental configuration.

* * *

Various Chinook Helicopter sized objects began to fly towards the subcontinent that looked like Europe, named by the natives Europa.

* * *

Valkyrian Ruins, Gallia, in the midst of a skirmish between the Europan Empire and Gallian Militia Forces

* * *

Various men in Uniform exited the pods and began opening fire on both Europan and Gallian Forces with M4a1 Carbines and other similar weapons that instead fired red energy bolts at their targets that simply melted through them, Ray entered the Ruins alone and insidehe encountered a blue aura outlined Woman who said "Who are you and why do you intrude on these sacred grounds." Ray laughed and said "Sacred? you must be a descendant of the Valkyria, Selvaria Bles of the Europan Empire." his words surprised her and she drew a longsword that was also outlined by a blue aura, Ray laughed and drew a Katana outlined by a Red Aura and his eyes turned Kyuubi, his hands turned into claws and his teeth and voice became animalistic, he then said to her "I am far more powerful then any Valkyrian, do not taunt me, I am merely searching for a world that holds the potential to call me Emperor, ragnite is nice but it's inferior to various metals and energy Crystasl I've seen, besides Nuclear Power is more efficient and has more energetic ability." Selvaria focused and charged at him with her sword at an inhuman speed, but Ray simply countered it with his sword, infact his sword sliced through her's effortlessly, he then said "Even though you are stronger and faster then the average human, you still could not entertain me in battle, begone!" as he yells the last word a more animalistic tone is heard and a shockwave sends Selvaria into a wall, Ray walks up to her and slices her arm, and collects her blood in a vial, he tosses it to a kage bunshin that recently forms and it runs towards the doorway, Ray jumps to it and the bunshin sprays the blood over the wall, opening the doorway.

Ray walks into the valkyrian walkway and uses his sword to trigger an explosion in the wall, revealing a holographic console, he downloads the designs to a more powerful energy weapon and then turns into a shadow, and flies through the walls to the ship's control room, lifting off as the Marines return to their ship, having suffered no losses and killed or injured 3000 Gallians and Imperials, the ship then flies off.

* * *

Orbit of a Terrestial Planet, 41 lightyears from Sol System

* * *

The Ship lands and Ray jumps down, suddenly the doors open and 400 pods carrying 100 Marines Each (A total of 40,000 Marines) slam into the ground, then begin assaulting the rural cities around them that are armed only with primitive firearms such as flintlock muskets and pistols.

* * *

Earth Year 2005, Orbit of Eighth Planet in the Procyon system, 11.43 lightyears from Earth.

* * *

A lone traveler walks towards the village of Konoha, he looks up and his face is revealed, Raymond Zenji, now known as the Emperor.

* * *

To be Continued...


End file.
